


mission: budapest

by wondaerlust



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017), Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, lorraine has new mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondaerlust/pseuds/wondaerlust
Summary: Lorraine is on a new mission in Budapest, and suddenly a sandwich expert as well. And Lou is following her around trying to gain information for people she works for.





	mission: budapest

Budapest, 7:30 pm 

Wow, I hate this place already. I’m not here for long though, so I’ll survive. Well that’s a little bit too hopeful, especially because of what I’m here for. I’m Lorraine. Lorraine Broughton, CIA’s newest but one of the best recruits. They sent me here to get some envelope. I’m not allowed to ask what’s in it, but I sure as hell will look into it. 

I landed only a few minutes ago but I already can’t stand this place. 

The second I walked out of the airport, I could feel as if someone’s watching me. I’m too hungry to think about that now, though. 

I would kill for Subway’s chicken sandwich, right now. 

Why do all Subways look the same? The shops all may be the same, but the sandwiches aren’t, and I’ve been to quite a few Subways across the world. Anyways, I ordered my usual chicken sandwich with mayo and tomato. 

As I sat down to eat, I noticed that someone was watching me again. I casually looked around the room, only to see that I was, in fact, right. A blonde woman dressed in red leather pants and velvet shirt was sitting across the room looking at me. She was probably my age, I’m not sure, her bangs were covering her face. One thing drew my attention, her sandwich. 

Who ate lettuce with ketchup and honey sauce. In a sandwich. With chicken. Wow. She’s definitely not from… Well anywhere in the world that had people with straight mind. 

As soon as I was done with my sandwich I got up and left. I hid behind the corner, just to see if the unknown blonde was gonna follow me. And she sure did. Just 35 seconds later she went out, looking around. I got from around the corner and went across the street making sure she saw me. I thought about getting a cab but I just decided to walk around the city for a while hoping my new friend would get bored and leave me alone. 

I was wrong. It’s been three hours and I have already saw everything I possibly could and she was still following me like a shadow. 

Well, I’m just gonna go get a drink I guess. I’ll tell my bosses about our little problem in the morning. 

Budapest, 11:25pm 

I’m not sure how many drinks I’ve had but I’m pretty sure I set some record for how many shots I had in less than ten minutes. 

The mistery blonde shown up a few seconds ago. I’ve already had enough of her and her crap, and I’ve head more than enough to drink, so I’ve decided to go and have a little chat with her. I ordered two more drinks and moved across the bar to her. I slid a drink to her. 

“Hi.” She looked at me, then at the drink, then back at me. 

“Hello.“ She said as she pushed away the drink. 

“Look, I think we both know I’m not here to make friends, but I’m not here to kill you either. I just wanna know who you’re working for.” Considering how much I’ve had to drink, I’m not sure how I managed to say all that without messing up anything. 

“What makes you think I work for someone?” And for the first time I can hear her strong Australian accent. 

“You’ve been following me since I’ve landed here.” 

“Maybe I just saw you and liked you a lot.” I smirked at this. 

“As much as this flatters me, no one with a straight mind follows a person around the whole day just because they like them.” 

“Well, as you can see, I’m not straight.” She said as she winked at me. Wow. This woman. So smooth. 

“I’m not either but that is definitely not the point here. I just wanna know who you’re working for.” 

“I’m not working for anyone. And even if I was, I would nevertell you because you’re obviously from CIA.” 

I don’t know what took over me but I threw money on the bar, hopefully enough to cover all the drinks I have had that night and grabbed the blonde by the wrist pulling her outside the bar with me. I pushed her up against the wall, my arm pushing up on her neck. 

“Tell me who you’re working for.” I demanded. 

“No. She said as she somehow managed to put her hands in the back pockets of my jeans pulling me closer to her, my arm still pushing up against her neck even more now. 

“Just tell me and I’ll let you go.” 

“What if I don’t want you to let me go?” She smirked. For some reason she found all this amusing. Incredible. 

“Well then, if you want more of this.” I leaned in kissing her passionately. “You’ll have to give me some information.” 

She thought about it for a second. A lot shorter than I expected, and then let me know of her decision. 

“Fine. One equals one answer equals one item of clothing goes away.” 

“Deal.” Well, this will be a fun night. I’m starting to like this city a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is, I wrote it in class because I was bored to death. Lou and Lorraine are my favorite blondes so I hope you like it.


End file.
